FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18' ---- (Where is Streampaw?) Frozenstream went to find Streampaw. He wanted to see his kits. --The Ash Falls Down 22:24, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit sat in the nursery, curled up into a small tiny ball. He grunted, flopping over to see Flamekit sticking his tongue out beside him. Flamestar22 22:45, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk ruffled out her dark ginger fur. "It's always good to have new kits in the Clan," she purred. --The Ash Falls Down 22:46, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Camp) Wrenflight sighed. "She'll be fine; one kit lost is better than all and herself." He wrapped his tail around his paws. "Four is enough. She'd be quite hungry from all that energy being drained from her body. I expect her to be in good health over the next few moons. Excluding her hunger, she shouldn't have any huge demands. I've see queens like this before. She may be quite hungry at times - but you can expect that. Until those kits take their first bites of prey, she may be thinner than usual." He quietly recalled how thin Stormwillow used to be, and then his mind went on a different track. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 22:47, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Flamekit's a GAL) Flamekit was sticking her tongue at Whitekit. "Hey puny," she mewed mockingly. Thunderheart 22:48, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream went into the nursery so that he clould see Streampaw. In the nursery. Silverkit fidgeted, and pummelled Streampaw with her front paws. --The Ash Falls Down 22:50, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit let out a muffled groan, rolling over to sigh and place his paw over his face. "...Leave..me...alone.." Blossomstripe sat beside Thunderheart, grooming her fur. Mottlespots jabbed Stormstrike's side with a paw. "Cats don't go missing just like that," He snarled, rolling his eyes. Stormstrike grunted, gazing up at the sky. Ignorant tom... ''Flamestar22 22:56, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit smacked him. "Why?" she demanded. Thunderheart, daydreaming, pressed against Blossomstripe's pelt, taking in her warmth. Thunderheart 22:59, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (Woahhhh) Blossomstripe felt an odd feeling bubble inside her. She let out a purr, pressing close to Thunderheart. Whitekit backed up, falling to the ground with a snort. "Hey! You aren't supposed to...Disrespect..Clanmates...!" He muffled, small blood staining his cheek. Flamestar22 23:06, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit mewled in his sleep. --The Ash Falls Down 23:07, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart took in her warmth even more. He also felt an odd feeling inside that he had not felt before, even with Mapleshine. Flamekit ignored the blood. "Stop mewling, you'll wake up mom, and then she'll know I smacked you." Thunderheart 23:08, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Whitekit backed up, terrified by his sisters action. He squealed, flopping over to cough out a dry, fair amount of blood. "Mommy!" He cried, shaking. Blossomstripe lowered her head, rubbing it on Thunderheart's shoulder. "Uhm, ermm, would you..Like to go hunting?" She asked nervously, pricking her ears. Flamestar22 23:12, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Silverkit mewled and buried herself into her mother's blue-gray fur. --The Ash Falls Down 23:21, April 13, 2015 (UTC) (OOOOOH :3 <3) Gingerblossom woke up, looking at Whitekit. "Who did this??" she demanded. ----Thunderheart looked at her with loving eyes. "Of course," he purred. Thunderheart 00:36, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Streampaw purred. "Of course, a queen never sleeps!" She openned her eyes, lifting her head to lick Swiftkit. The black and white shecat, as being the firstborn, was already daring to try to stand. Icekit's paws kneeded Streampaw's fur, leaving her fur ruffled as the white tom strained to lift his head. "''Reow!" A call from Swiftkit made Streampaw's ears prick up. "My elegant kits," she murmured. "I have seen you all from the second each one of you came to this world. Let me guide you all. Let me cherish you like StarClan." Streampaw... A faded whisper emerged from the shadows of the nursery, and suddenly a silver shecat shimmered into Streampaw's view. "I am with you, Streampaw. You and your kits have great futures ahead." The shecat rested her head onto Silverkit's shoulder. (Ooo I just gave out a reincarnation of a certain silver tabby!) I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:06, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "Well?" Adderpaw meowed, annoyed that Wrenflight was ignoring him. Thunderheart 01:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight licked her paw. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 01:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blazethorn yawned. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 01:18, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Wrenflight sighed. "Not for a while, Adderpaw." Sparrowpaw eyed the nursery warily. I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 01:22, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Racer go on chat; Brokenface is in the middle of the clearing, falling asleep while standing XD he's old and needs to move to the elder den) Adderpaw nodded, but couldn't suppress his dissapointment. "Okay," he meowed. ---- Brokenface was stuggling not to fall asleep while standing Thunderheart 01:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade waved his tail, standing tall as he spoke to his/the Clan. "I want two search patrols going out tonight, one to the east, and the other to the west."---- Mapleshine purred warmly, nuzzling Longleg before prancing out of camp. She'd compare her love for Longleg with Thunderheart, but she never had feelings for Thunderheart, so oh well. (:P)Silverstar 02:55, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver - who?) "Streampaw?" Frozenstream came into the nursery calling for his mate. Meanwhile, Copperdusk stepped forward. "I'll go one of the patrols," she mewed, "and can I take my apprentice with me?" --The Ash Falls Down 03:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade nodded, but his gaze darkened slightly as it fell onto Scarletpaw. "...I suppose, if she's up to it." He let out a soft sigh before ruffling his pelt slightly. Copperdusk has planned to take the deputy outside and speak with him about something two moons ago, but Hiddenshade never heard/learned what it was.Silverstar 03:16, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded at Hiddenshade, and then stood up, looking for Scarletpaw. "Scarletpaw, do you want to go on a search patrol?" she called anxiously. "If you're feeling up to it, you can come with me." --The Ash Falls Down 04:20, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Longleg followed Mapleshine, practically drooling the whole way. Thunderheart 14:07, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (These kits are so cute XD) Eyes shut, Silverkit tried to climb onto Icekit. --The Ash Falls Down 19:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (XD hey Brams can one of your characters interact with Brokenface? He's falling asleep in the middle of the camp, and Gingerblossom's busy with her kits) Thunderheart 19:50, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (I don't think I can. Frozen and my two kits are in the nursery, and Copperdusk wants Scarletpaw rn. Sorry) "Hi Streampaw," Frozenstream purred quietly to his mate, as he breathed in her sweet scent. Meanwhile, Bluekit awoke from his nap, and mewled. --The Ash Falls Down 20:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (That's alright. Can we go on chat? I have an idea) Thunderheart 20:10, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe placed her tail on Thunderheart's shoulder. "Let's go," Purring, she was already half-way to the exit of camp. Whitekit let out a sob and stared up to his mother. "Flamekit! Flamekit.. smacked me!" More blood trickled down his cheek, and his throat was dead dry. Stormstrike continued to gaze at the sky. Zaffie? Where are you when I '''really '''need you? Flamestar22 20:28, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Omg Whitekit's dramatic) Thunderheart purred and ran after her and once he reached the camp exit/entrance, he stopped and waited for her. ----Gingerblossom looked sternly at Flamekit. "How could you?" she growled. Flamekit hung her head low. "I really didn't mean to smack him so hard...he's just so pathetic!" Flamekit mewed. Thunderheart 20:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr) "Am not!" Snapped Whitekit, rubbing his face with a paw and continuing to sob. "Hey, slow down!" Blossomstripe yowled, catching up with him moments after. Emberpaw sat in the Apprentices Den boredly, her tail drooping sadly. Where's Cloudflight? ''Flamestar22 20:38, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (O. M. G. XD) "Sorry," Thunderheart purred, rubbing his cheek against hers. ----Flamekit snorted and lifted a paw, but Gingerblossom grabbed her by the scruff and put her next to Sandkit, so that Flamekit and Whitekit were seperated. Meanwhile, Sandkit was busy suckling, half asleep. "Behave yourselves," Gingerblossom grunted, tired. Thunderheart 20:42, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "It's fine. We don't want to wander to far, though," Blossomstripe murmered, purring as Thunderheart pressed against her. "Yeah, Flamekit!" Whitekit snorted, flattening his ears and curling up into a ball. Flamestar22 20:52, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Uh oh, Gingerblossom's picking favorites! XD) Thunderheart padded alongside Blossomstripe ----Gingerblossom licked Whitekit. "Sleep well, little ones," she purred. Thunderheart 20:54, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Thunder - if you're on, I'm on chat) Bluekit pressed into Streampaw's side, and started to suckle. --The Ash Falls Down 21:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Scarletpaw nodded up at her mentor with a sorrowful look. "...Sure, I guess. Maybe I'll visit the new kits later." The russet-flecked apprentice responded glumily. She always did like kits, she had to admit, but so did just about every she-cat.---- Mapleshine twitched her whiskers in amusement, slowing her pace so she could skip alongside Longleg. "C'mon Longleg, pick up the pace!" She purred.'Silverstar' 22:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Hai Whiskers :D go on chat) Longleg rubbed his cheek against hers, purring. "That's not nearly as fast as I can go, y'know. I'm the fastest cat in the clan!" he boasted. (Although logically it would be true cuz of his legs. Just...can't run for that long) Thunderheart 22:03, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded approvingly at Scarletpaw, beckoning her closer. She then turned to Hiddenshade. "Who else should go?" she asked. --The Ash Falls Down 22:05, April 14, 2015 (UTC) "Cloudflight and my mourning brother." Hiddenshade responded, nodding at the still-depressed Duskwhisper.---- Scarletpaw rose to her paws before stretching, trotting after her mentor.---- Mapleshine twitched her whiskers in amusement before cuffing the tom around the ears. "Prove it!"'Silverstar' 22:08, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded again, and waited for Duskwhisper and Cloudflight to join her and Scarletpaw. --The Ash Falls Down 22:09, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (IDEA) Bloodkit sat in the the Nursery, lulling himself to sleep. He watched Whitekit and the other kits with intrest. Whitekit fell asleep. "..Can't catch me!" Blossomstripe cheered, a chuckle following. With quick movement, she sprinted off into the deeprest parts of the forest. Flamestar22 22:06, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Longleg bursted forward, pelting at full speed. He did that for 10 seconds before skidding to a halt and smashing into a kittypet fence. "OW!" he spat. ----Thunderheart raced after her. He dissapeared into the shadows, keeping an eye on where Blossomstripe was. He bolted in front of her and she crashed into his side. Thunderheart 22:12, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream waited for a rely from Streampaw. --The Ash Falls Down 22:14, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw sat alone near the apprentice's den. She mourned over the disappearanceof her leader. She missed him so much. He was the first cat she had met and he had let her join. She sighed sadly. 'Icyclaw11' 22:17, April 14, 2015 (UTC (Woah... that coding is going to cause real lag...) Bluekit finished suckling, and he rolled over. --The Ash Falls Down 22:19, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry didn't mean to!)) 'Icyclaw11' 22:24, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (It's okay: I just removed it.) --The Ash Falls Down 22:26, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Stormpaw watched his sister leave, his ears flattened as he stared out of camp. Not only was his mother missing, but now his father/leader/mentor. Great.---- Mapleshine twitched her whiskers in amusement, racing to Longleg before licking his forehead. "You're fast, but don't have the best eye-sight for sure." She giggled before growing concerned. "You alright?"'Silverstar' 22:32, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Longleg got up. "Now I am," he purred. He looked at the twoleg fence and spat at it. Thunderheart 22:35, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Like your sig, Icy c:) Blossomstripe froze for a moment, backing up. "Do..do you smell that?" She stammered, backing up even more to stand directly beside Thunderheart. Flamestar22 22:39, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream purred as he saw his kits. --The Ash Falls Down 22:42, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe took another step back, keeping her ground as she shook nervously. "Who's there?" She murmered, leaning close to Thunderheart. A fluffy grey she-cat stepped out of the shadows, revealing herself. Flamestar22 23:00, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit mewled, and tried to move over to Frozenstream, but failed. --The Ash Falls Down 23:04, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart hissed. "Who are you?" he demanded, protecting Blossomstripe. Thunderheart 23:11, April 14, 2015 (UTC) The she-cat groomed herself, cocking her head and lifting it to meet the two's gaze. "The names' Zaffie, and I'm a loner, but I assure you, I pose no threat." Blossomstripe tilted her head, flattening her ears. "Then, why are you here? We don't just let random cats roam around are territory freely, you know.." Flamestar22 23:34, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Brams - Feather the amazing reincarnated shecat.) Streampaw purred. "Frozenstream," she breathed, watching Silverkit. "Silverkit reminds me of Stormwillow." I know I did the right thing but no onewould ever understand 23:41, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart hissed at the intruder. "Get out of our territory, or I'll shred you!" he spat. Thunderheart 23:45, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Zaffie took a step forward, purring. "Now, now, there's no need for that," She purred, her whiskers twitching in amusement. Blossomstripe raised her head, realizing Zaffie wasn't an intruder after all. "Then leave." Zaffie pricked her ears, her tail sticking staight into thin-air. "Leave? Alright, fine. But before I do, I will share with you something, something that might be able to help you and your Clanmates." Flamestar22 23:49, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, you on chat?) Thunderheart wasn't convinced. "Tell us, then leave, or you won't have a tongue left to tell us," he hissed. He hated intruders Thunderheart 23:51, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (No..) Zaffie openend her jaws, a slight purr following. "I've seen your friend, and he is somewhere beyond here, but he is close." Opening her eyes, she slowly began to step back. Flamestar22 00:06, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Okie dokie) Thunderheart's heart skipped a beat. He looked at Blossomstripe. "We should go get him!" he meowed. Thunderheart 00:08, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight padded over to Copperdusk and the others. How can Billy be a Storm? Leafstar, you have some work to do... 00:15, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Duskwhisper flattened his ears before following Cloudflight to join the patrol.'Silverstar' 00:17, April 15, 2015 (UTC) "Do you know where he is?" Blossomstripe murmered, pricking her ears. "Far north," Zaffie explained. "But don't be suprised, as for a great danger is coming." The she-cat stepped back into the shadows, the two cats no longer able to see her. Flamestar22 00:18, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (Part of my plan involving Flamekit is coming into action right now...) Thunderheart looked at Blossomstripe, alarmed. "I guess...our hunting will have to wait. We have to tell Hiddenshade!" ----Flamekit woke up. She got up and stretched. She looked to see if her siblings or her mother was awake, but they weren't. ''Good. She wanted to explore! She ran out of the nursery and out of camp quickly, so that no one could see. She walked and walked, and then she saw a cat that she did not recognize! She crouched down low. "Who are you?" she murmered. The cat stepped out of the shadows. "I'm Louis! Nice to meet you!" To her, he was very hansome. And to him, she was very pretty. "Well hello there!" Louis meowed. ----Gingerblossom got up. She checked all her kits, making sure they were all there. She then realized - Flamekit was gone! She raced out of the nursery and out of camp without a word. She was panicking. She then found Flamekit's scent trail, and heard voices up ahead. She burst through the bushes and saw Flamekit and Louis. Flamekit was startled to see her mother. Thinking quickly, she regrettably hissed at Louis. "But I thought we were--" Flamekit clawed his face, sending him running. "What were you doing out here?" Gingerblossom scolded. "I scared away a kittypet!" Flamekit retorted. Gingerblossom snorted. "That doesn't matter! You could've gotten hurt!" she hissed. With that, Gingerblossom picked up Flamekit by the scruff and carried her back into the nursery. But even then, Flamekit couldn't take her mind off of that hansome tom! Thunderheart 00:48, April 15, 2015 (UTC) (That's so long.... :o) Copperdusk stood up, and beckoned for the patrol to follow her out of camp. In the nursery, Frozenstream purred: "Yes... she does," while Silverkit continued to sit atop of Icekit, falling asleep on the white tom-kit. --The Ash Falls Down 00:51, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit looked at Frozenstream and Streampaw. "Hi!" she mewed. Gingerblossom hushed her. Thunderheart 00:53, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream turned towards Flamekit, and nodded. Meanwhile, Bluekit wriggled and tried to climb on Icekit as well. --The Ash Falls Down 00:55, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Flamekit put her head on her paws in a humph. She knew that Gingerblossom didn't like her as much as Whitekit the Whiner. Thunderheart 00:57, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit shoved Silverkit off Icekit, waking Silverkit up. The gray she-kit mewled, and flailed her paws in the air. --The Ash Falls Down 01:01, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw padded slowly over to Stormpaw. "Hey, you alright?" She mewed to him, concerned. She looked down at her paws, mildly blushing. ((XD Skypaw likes Stormpaw!)) Icyclaw11 01:04, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Bluekit did a triumphant mewl as he climbed on top of Icekit. --The Ash Falls Down 01:13, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan